(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a selectively deployable airbag apparatus for vehicles and a control method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, an airbag module is installed in a steering wheel or in a crash pad so as to protect a driver or a passenger in a vehicle crash. The airbag deploys in a crash to prevent a driver or a passenger from colliding with the crash pad or the wind shield, thereby reducing injuries.
A typical airbag has a one-chamber type structure. The deployed airbag protects the head and chest of an occupant, and deploys regardless of whether the occupant's seat belt has been fastened or hot.
If a frontal crash occurs when a passenger has fastened his/her seat belt, the lower body and the chest of the passenger are restrained by the seat belt, thereby preventing the passenger from colliding with the crash pad or the windshield. However, the head of the passenger is not protected.
In addition, though movement of the chest is limited by the seat belt, the airbag strikes the passenger's chest, which may be seriously injured.
If an airbag is deployed when the passenger seat is occupied by a baby or child, the airbag is deployed in the same manner as for adults, and serious injuries may occur.
In addition, if a baby or child stands on the seat or sits with bad posture, his/her chest and neck may be seriously injured by the airbag.